Drastic Actions
by Graceybrook
Summary: Prompt: Post S4 premiere Henry gets in a fight at school and Regina is called but doesn't arrive so Emma has to go pick him up. They talk and figure out why Henry keeps getting into fights and then go find Regina. SQ and Swan Mills Family


**Prompt from Greendrinkgodess: Swan Mills Family. Post S4 premiere Henry gets in a fight at school (or something similar) and Regina is called but doesn't arrive so Emma has to go pick him up. They talk and figure out why Henry keeps getting into fights and then go find Regina...? You can be flexible and creative with this and maybe put some SQ feels in there? Idk just have fun :)**

**I own nothing! If I did you'd see it on the screen :')**

"Henry Mills report to the principal's office immediately!" The loud voice of Jim the Gym teacher (Henry had always found that funny) carried over the heads of the students surrounding Henry who had pushed Nicholas Zimmer up against the wall. Henry sighed. This had been his third fight this week and that meant yet another call home. Henry let go of Nicholas' shirt and made his way down the corridor to where the principal worked escorted by Jim.

Upon arriving at the office he collapsed into the second chair from the door (the first chair seemed too serious and the third just seemed like you didn't care) and waited for the inevitable moment when his mother walked through the door in her black stilettoes with a scowl on her face. Jim headed over to the secretary's desk and explained what had happened before he entered Mr Finlay's office. The secretary gave Henry a small smile and picked up the phone to give Regina a call. She knew why Henry was getting into these fights and she didn't blame him. She was one of the few who understood. "Ms Mills your son has been brought to the principal's office for being in a fight. I'm going to have to ask you to come in and have a word with him. Please call me back at your earliest convenience. Thank you" she sighed and put down the phone.

"Sorry Henry your mom isn't picking up. Do you have Emma's number? Your mom wouldn't let us put it on the system." Henry sighed, rattled off Emma's number and waited for his mom to walk through the door with a red leather jacket on and a disapproving look on her face. "Hello Miss Swan, It's Helen, I am the secretary to Mr Finlay here at Storybrooke Elementary. I'm afraid Henry has been in a fight. I'm going to have to ask you to come in and speak to My Finlay about the best course of action." Henry could hear his mom's muffled voice on the other end of the phone and got the impression that she would be there as soon as possible. Helen thanked her and put the phone down.

Helen got up from behind her desk and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled a soda out, handing it to Henry and taking the seat next to him (the third chair, she needn't sit in the first, she wasn't in trouble). "Thank you Helen." She had always been impressed with Henry's manners, most of the kids that came through this office had none whatsoever, which was generally why they were in there in the first place. "Your mom just needs some time Henry. She'll be back to herself again soon. Though hopefully not her Evil self." She and Henry shared a smile. Henry sipped at his soda and waited for Emma to walk through the door.

10 minutes later, Helen had gone back to her desk to answer some emails, Jim had left Mr Finlay's office and Henry had finished his soda and was sat twiddling his thumbs. There was the sound of heels clicking on the other side of the door and a few moments later Emma walked through the door, gave Henry an exasperated look and moved to speak to Helen. "Mr Finlay will be with you shortly, please have a seat." Emma walked over to sit next to Henry (first chair so she could act as a buffer between Mr Finlay and her son) and sighed. "Again kid? This is your third fight this week." Henry opened his mouth to protest, he hadn't told Emma about his previous fights. "Don't even bother denying it kid. My mom may be on maternity leave but she still has friends here."

The door to Mr Finlay's office opened and Emma and Henry were summoned inside. "Miss Swan thank you for coming in on such short notice. I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances." Mr Finlay gestured to the seats in front of his desk to which they sank into. "I'm afraid Henry has been involved in a fight today. From speaking to our gym teacher I can determine that Henry was the perpetrator and not the victim." Henry sat absentmindedly swinging his legs in the chair next to Emma, not really paying attention. "As this is Henry's first indiscretion I am only suspending him for one day. If this behaviour continues however, I will be forced to take more drastic action." "Whoa, wait a minute, more drastic action? Like what?" "Well Miss Swan, a longer suspension period and then if the incidents continue, expulsion." Emma sighed.

5 minutes and one lecture from Mr Finlay later, Emma and Henry were walking out of school towards her yellow bug. Climbing into the front Emma turned to Henry "Out with it kid. Why all the fights? What's gotten into you?" "This is the only way I can think of to get my mom's attention. I figured if she was focused on me she wouldn't be thinking about Robin and Marion." "That's not the way to do things Henry. I don't want any more calls saying you've been involved in a fight. Ok?" Henry nodded. "Why did you pick on Nicholas anyway?" "He said mom would always be evil. No matter what she did, or how many people she helped save. He said she would never change. So I punched him and pushed him against the wall." Emma tried not to smile. She was impressed with her son sticking up for Regina. There were only a handful of people that believed her capable of change. "Buckle up kid. We're gonna go talk to Regina."

10 minutes later they were pulling up outside Regina's house. Emma had barely stopped the car before her son was out the car and running up to door. Emma followed suit and soon they were knocking on the door. There was no answer. Since the new curse Henry didn't have his keys so Emma picked the lock. Walking into the house Henry headed upstairs and Emma headed for the study, the most likely place for Regina to be hiding.

"Regina?" Emma heard a small gasp from inside the room and moved to open the door but found t locked. "Go away Miss Swan." Emma could hear the crack in Regina's voice as she hurried to hide the tears flowing from her eyes. "We need to talk about our son." Regina sighed and unlocked the door. Emma was silenced upon seeing Regina. She wasn't dressed in her usual pantsuits with her hair perfectly quaffed. She was dressed in sweats and a baggy jumper, Emma noticed the box of chocolates sitting on her desk along with a box of tissues. "I'm sorry about Robin but we need to talk about Henry."

Regina motioned for Emma to come inside and closed the door behind her. "He's been getting into fights." "Yes I got the message. Henry managed fine without me in the past year, he can manage now." "He didn't have any memories of you in the past year! Neither of us did. He needs you now. He misses you" Regina sighed. "Miss Swan will you please cut to the chase." "Henry has been getting into fights to get your attention. He's trying to distract you from what happened with Robin. It's not the best method but if it'll make you stop and listen for one minute then it's worth a shot."

"Miss Swan-" "Will you stop calling me Miss Swan! It's bringing back bad memories of before I broke your curse. I miss you calling me Emma. We made progress before Pan's curse. We were getting along. I know I took away your happy ending when I brought back Marion and I'm sorry about that but I had no idea who she was."

"I'm not upset about that. I'm upset because when you left, I missed you." Emma gasped. She hadn't expected to hear that. "I thought Tink had found my soul mate in Robin but turns out her spell was dodgy. She told me that yesterday that because the dust wasn't hers to use the spell had gone wrong and just showed her someone who would be important in pointing out who my real soul mate is." "Me" Emma whispered. Regina nodded.

In one swift move Emma moved the length of the room and pulled Regina into her arms. She held her close and whispered into her ear "When I went back in time and met 'the evil queen' I realised I missed you. I missed you so much it hurt." Pulling away from Emma, Regina looked confused. "But you kissed the pirate?" "He gave up his ship for me, what was I supposed to do? And at this point you still had Robin. It helped dull the pain of losing you." Emma's lips could say no more as they were met with Regina's. It was only a soft kiss but it said more than either's voices ever could.

Regina pulled away and rested her forehead against Emma's. "Emma, where is our son?" "He went upstairs to look for you. I figured he'd be back downstairs by now as he obviously didn't find you" Regina giggled (Emma made a mental note to get her to do that more often) and they moved towards the door to go in search of their son.

Opening the door they were surprised by Henry who practically fell into the room and was met with 2 confused mothers staring at him. He had clearly been listening at the door. "Ok explain yourself kid." "Well any idiot could see how you two felt about each other so I figured the only way to get you two in the same room was to do something drastic. I just didn't realise you'd sort things out this quickly." Emma put her arm around her son's shoulder. "Kid, as happy as I am that your mom and I have sorted things out, if you try anything like that again you'll be grounded till college."

Henry nodded and Regina smiled to herself. Drastic actions seemed to be the only language anyone in this family understood, it had its consequences but it also had its perks. Currently she didn't care about what her son had done to get her and Emma to admit their feelings for each other. She finally had her happy ending and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers again.

**Reviews make me smile ^.^**


End file.
